


Teleport You to Me

by dammitjimimadoctor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sweet, mckirk - Freeform, song-fic, warning for language because bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitjimimadoctor/pseuds/dammitjimimadoctor
Summary: Jim decides to brighten Leonard's day.





	Teleport You to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So, I wrote this song ages ago, and the other day I was thinking about my favorite thing (McKirk), and I could just picture Jim singing this cute little song to Bones and Bones being all, "What? What the hell is going on?"
> 
> For those who are interested, the song itself is recorded here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mN5K7hSt8BU
> 
> Enjoy!

Jim was singing.

Leonard was trying to make a dent in his paperwork (goddamn quarterly crew physicals), and the idiot was singing.

 

Jim came over to Leonard’s desk and leaned in, smiling winsomely.

_“Would you fly in my saucer?”_

“...What? Jim, is that some kinky sex thing? Because I love you, but-“

 

Eyes sparkling, Jim pulled Bones up from his desk.

_“Would you beam-me-up Scotty?”_

“…Why are we bringing Scotty into this? For the last time Jim, we are NOT going to have a three-“

 

Jim started to dance. And Leonard uses the term “dance” lightly- not many knew this, but James Kirk was about as good of a dancer as a lobotomized monkey on heroin.

 

_“Just reverse the polarity!_

_I can’t imagine how dull life would be_

_If I didn’t have you and you didn’t have me.”_

 

Leonard cracked a smile at his beautiful idiot of a husband.

 

_“Would you fly in my saucer?_

_I’ll teleport you straight to me!”_

 

“Like HELL you will, you know how I feel about those damn transporters. You can damn well come to me!”

 

And he did.


End file.
